When packaging and displaying an ornamental object, such as a piece of jewelry, the object is often displayed in a package which provides an appealing visual display, while also functioning as a storage or travel container for the article of jewelry. One such package includes a box having an open top, a pad or other base member disposed within the box for supporting the article of jewelry, and a sleeve member positioned over the open box and including a window through which the object may be viewed. In such a package, the sleeve is slid over the open box and can easily be removed by sliding the box from within the sleeve. These types of packages provide a visually appealing and cost effective display for articles of jewelry. However, the sleeve member may be easily removed from the box, either unintentionally or purposely. If unintentionally, the object positioned within the box may become damaged, if purposely, the object may be easily stolen.
Thus, there is continued need in the art for display boxes which can display an ornamental object, such as a piece of jewelry, in an attractive and reliable fashion while also discouraging removal of the object and/or damage to the object disposed therein.